Operation: Runaway
by timesrwasting
Summary: Alex just can't get a grip on his life at home. He decides to run away to find a better life. Will he ever enjoy his life in peace? (Ch. 5 Up)
1. The Plan

Operation: Runaway  
  
7:29 p.m. September 18, 2003 Alex's House  
  
Everything isn't going well in the family household. Alex's parents can't get a grip on their lives, and plus, Alex's family is very poor, and Alex just can't stand it anymore. He wants just wants a better life.  
  
Alex buried his head into his pillow in frustration. "Why couldn't I have been born someplace else! Of all the places it had to be, it had to be here!" Alex thought out loud. "I need a new life. My own parents can't even raise me right! If only had somewhere to go so I can be alone." Suddenly, Alex's face lit up. "I know! I'll run away!" Alex was very pleased with his plan. He decided to leave and sneak out of the house at 9:00, and ride the last train. Then, his mom called out to him.  
  
"Alex! Dinner time!"  
  
"Just a minute.Mom." Alex shouted back. Alex wasn't really in the mood for dinner right now. But, he decided to go anyway. Alex went into his bathroom, and washed up. After that, he dried his hands on his towel, and went downstairs. Alex pulled out a chair and sat down. Alex's dad was already sitting at the table, while mom was finishing up dinner. Then, she brought it to the table, and placed it down.  
  
"Oh boy, chicken scraps." Alex mumbled while grabbing a chunk of the chicken off the plate and eating it. Dinner was silent and swift as usual.  
  
"Oh Alex honey! Do you want some more chicken scraps?" Alex's mom asked him.  
  
"No thanks.I'm just going to go up to my room now." Alex replied without looking back. He then marched up the stairs, went to the bathroom to wash up, dried his hands, and went into his room while closing the door.  
  
8:05 p.m. September 18, 2003 Alex's Room  
  
Alex jumped onto his bed sighing. He glanced up at his cube clock, which read 8:05 p.m.  
  
"A little while more, and then my plan goes into action!" Alex shouted triumphantly while sitting up on his bed. He looked around his bedroom. It wasn't much, considering that they were poor. All he had in his room was a creaky, wooden, dusty bed against the north wall, a cube clock next to his bed, an apple TV by the west wall, an exotic chair in the middle of his bedroom, and a wooden box with a container on it that held his savings of 1,000 bells. He had torn wallpaper and flooring, since the walls and floor hasn't been tended to. Alex decided to watch some TV for a while. He turned the Apple TV on, but remembered that all that the TV ever showed was rolling apples.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!! What am I going to do for the next 55 minutes?!?!" Alex yelled frantically, running around the room. "Oh well, I might as well catch up on my sleeping. I'd better set my clock alarm to 9:00 p.m. so I don't oversleep!" Alex exclaimed while moving to his clock. He then picked the clock off the wall, and set the alarm exactly to 9:00. Alex jumped into his bed, almost instantly falling asleep. 9:00 came too soon.  
  
9:00 p.m. September 18, 2003 Alex's Room  
  
"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!!" Alex screamed, startled by the alarm. "Oh.whoops." Alex mumbled to himself while glancing up at the clock. It showed exactly 9:00. "Ok then, time to go!" Alex then grabbed his clock off the wall, stuffing it into a burlap bag. He also grabbed his exotic chair, and his container full with 1,000 bells. Alex then opened his window, and climbed out. He then closed the window, and started his climbing down the side of the house. Only one problem. Getting past the living room window without being seen. "Come on Alex, you can do this!" Alex thought while climbing down carefully so he wouldn't make a sound. Alex saw the living room window, and climbed down right next to it. Alex peeked through the window. His dad was asleep on the couch, but his mom was still in the kitchen. He continued to climb down. He got down safe and sound, and quietly snuck towards the train station. The train had pulled in, just as planned. Alex snuck closer to the train station.  
  
"All aboard! All aboard! Train to Valua!" the porter shouted while Alex came out of the shadows. "Oh! Why hello there. Are you going to Valua?" the Porter asked Alex. "Yes." Alex quickly replied while boarding the train.  
  
"Finally! I'm home free!" Alex thought gleefully while taking a seat on the train. Suddenly, a cat came walking by his seat. The cat noticed Alex, then sat down right next to him.  
  
"Why hello there! Mind if I sit here?" the cat asked Alex.  
  
"No, not at all, not at all." Alex replied while the cat just stared at him.  
  
"My name is Rover. What's yours?" Rover asked Alex.  
  
"Wh-my name? My name is Alex." Alex murmured while Rover smiled.  
  
"Alex? What a cool name! But anyway, where are you headed?" Rover asked Alex questioningly.  
  
"Valua, I guess." Alex replied.  
  
"Valua? It's my favorite place! It's nice there too." Rover said happily. "Where are you going to live?" The question hit Alex like an anvil.  
  
"Shoot! Of all the things I don't know, not knowing where I'm going to live totally bugs me!" Alex thought angrily when he saw Rover staring back at him, puzzled.  
  
"Uh...uh..uh...I don't know."Alex replied weakly.  
  
"WHAT!?" Rover exclaimed. "You don't know where you're going to live? Well..let's see now..ah yes! I have a friend who owns a shop in Valua that can get you a house! I'll be right back." Rover said, jumping off the train seat and walking towards the back car of the train. Rover then opened the door, went inside, then closed the door.  
  
"Hey Nook, we got another one..Oh yes, right away...no,no,no...he's just fine..he's not a girl! It's a he....Okay then..wait hold on." Rover opens door. "What was your name again?" Rover asked.  
  
"Alex." Alex said. "Oh yeah." Rover said as he closed the door. "His name is Alex..for the last time, he's not a girl! Sheesh..ok...yep..bye!" Rover hung up the phone, and opened the door, and closed the door, and sat down next to Alex again.  
  
"Now you have a house! But anyways, you do have money..right?" Rover asked. Alex smiled and nodded.  
  
"Great! Well, it's been nice to meet you!" Rover said while the train pulled into Valua. "C ya!" Rover said. Alex got off the train, and was greeted by a monkey.  
  
"Hello, eek!" the monkey said. "Welcome to Valua, and enjoy your stay, eek! Alex looked around the town. It was kind of small, but it was nice, with lots of apple trees and flowers, and townspeople! Alex saw an eagle and a bird talking to each other. "They must be pretty friendly." Alex thought while stepping down to the ground from the train station. Alex looked up behind him, and saw a giant clock. It read 9:26 p.m. Suddenly, he saw a raccoon running towards him, waving.  
  
"Ah, you must be Alex, correct?" the raccoon asked Alex. Alex nodded.  
  
"You need a house don't you?" Alex remained silent. "Well?" Alex could see that the raccoon was getting impatient.  
  
"Oh, why yes I do." Alex said quickly while the raccoon laughed.  
  
"Ohohohoho! You poor thing you.whoops! Forgot to introduce myself. I am Tom Nook, the person who owns the store here in Valua." Tom Nook muttered. "Now come and let me show you the houses available." Tom Nook said while walking towards 4 houses with Alex right behind him. Alex looked around. It was pretty formal. With trees, and flowers as usual. Then something caught his eye. A strange looking thing was right next to the house. Tom Nook broke the silence.  
  
"Go and see what house you would like to live in first!" Tom Nook said while clearing his throat. Alex went to the house with a red roof, and went inside. Alex was startled.  
  
"And I thought my room looked bad." Alex thought to himself while looking around the room in disgust. The place was very small and it looked horrible! There was only a tape deck, with a college rule sitting on a orange box! Plus, the floor and the walls were plain! Alex burst out of the house, not wanting to live there. He went to another house and went inside. Alex looked around frantically.  
  
"It's the same thing!!!" Alex thought. It was also very small, with the same exact stuff! The tape deck, the college rule, everything!!! Alex came running out of the house, with of look of irritation on his face.  
  
"Well? Did you find any houses you liked?" Tom Nook asked Alex questioningly.  
  
"Yes." Alex murmured. "The one with the red roof."  
  
"Are you sure?" Tom Nook asked? Alex quivered with irritation.  
  
"YES!!! Now hurry up and get this over with!!!" Alex cried. He felt relieved after he let it all out.  
  
"My my, such a temper." Tom Nook complimented while shaking a finger. "Now, where were we.ah yes! The matter of the cost!" Tom Nook then whipped out a notebook, and started to write things down.  
  
"Hmmm..yes..work time..labor..area..ah!" Tom Nook muttered to himself. Hmmm..I've got it!" Nook exclaimed while putting away his notebook. "The total cost is.19,800 bells!"  
  
"19800 bells! I only brought 1000 bells! He expects me to pay for this small dump that is known as my house!!!" Alex thought, shocked at what the price was.  
  
"Well? The bells please!" Nook said expectantly.  
  
"Ok.here." Alex muttered under his breath as he handed his 1000 bells to Tom Nook.  
  
"You're joking with me right? You only have 1000 bells?! I can't help but laugh!" Tom Nook cried out of breath.  
  
"At least I have money!" Alex yelled, now annoyed at the raccoon.  
  
"Ohoho.hahaha.erm.sorry." Tom Nook muttered while calming down. "You still need a place to live, but with the cost.I know! You can work part time at my shop! That should lower the loan a bit." Tom Nook said happily. "My shop is in Acre A-2. Don't be late!!!" Tom Nook cried out while walking away. 


	2. Deeds for Tom Nook

Operation: Runaway  
  
6:00 a.m. - September 19, 2003 - Valua, Town Map  
  
"What in the world does Acre A-2 mean anyways!!!" Alex thought to himself while looking around. He saw some kind of map right by the train station. Alex then walked over to the map, and looked at it.  
  
"Wow! Valua is bigger than I thought in would be!" Alex exclaimed. Alex examined the map more, and saw numbers by the "acres" of the town.  
  
"Oh! So that's what an acre is." Alex said. Alex started to pinpoint the shop on the map, which he found very quickly. He memorized where the shop was, and started walking west. He soon found the shop, which wasn't so big.  
  
"Oh wow...I guess he's too poor to have a better shop, after he had those houses..." Alex thought, disappointed. He went inside, and found Tom Nook waiting at the front door of the shop.  
  
"It's about time! What took you so long?" Tom Nook asked annoyed.  
  
"Personal things...or....whatever." Alex said.  
  
"Don't be late next time!" Nook scolded Alex angrily. "Now then...let's see...oh yes! Change into this outfit. It shows you are working for me." Nook explained while he handed the outfit to Alex. Alex took the shirt, and started to walk out the door, when Nook stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing? Hurry up and change!" Nook said impatiently while tapping his foot on the floor. Alex just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
*sigh* "Let me show you how it is done!" Nook cried while snatching the shirt from Alex. "Just put it over your original shirt!" Alex's old shirt appeared in his hands while the he was wearing the work uniform.  
  
"Now then, on to business." Nook said relieved. "I want you to plant these flowers and trees around my shop. Make it look nice, yes." Nook explained while he handed Alex a ton of flower bags and a few saplings. Alex then walked out the door, still holding all the plants in his arms. Alex tried to put some in his pocket, but one of the flower bags fell off the pile and split open. The flower seeds were all over the ground.  
  
"Aw darn it!" Alex cried while putting the rest of the plants into his pockets. "Now I've gone and done it!" Alex looked down at the ground, when suddenly, flowers sprouted from the ground!  
  
"Huh...what? The flowers grew? Cool!" Alex said surprised at what just happened. "This town is more interesting than I thought it would be!" Alex cried as he ran to another acre. Alex planted more flower bags, and planted one sapling. Alex then ran back to the shop, and dumped the rest of the plants onto the ground around the shop. Alex then went back inside to see what else Nook had in store for him.  
  
"Well, well now, did you make the place a little more lively?" Nook asked with a questioning look on his face. "Gave the shop a little more character, yes? Well now, that deed was say...I don't know. It was too simple. You aren't getting any bells." Nook said as he crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "I would have expected more of you, but you're going to have to work harder than that to earn some money."  
  
Alex fumed openly, wanting to kill the overgrown squirrel, but he tried to hold back my anger as he yelled at him. "What do you mean I'm not working hard enough?! How can I work harder planting flowers and trees?!" Alex screamed loudly, as some other animals living in houses near the shop poking their heads out their windows to see what the noise was. Nook just stayed calm, trying to calm Alex down.  
  
"Now, now, watch that temper of yours. I only meant that you should work faster. That way, you don't have to get mad at me for nothing, and we can be all fine and dandy." Nook said to me as Alex tried to calm himself down, breathing slowly, kicking the walls to try and calm his nerves, but he only made himself even angrier as he hurt my foot on the rock-hard wooden wall. "Now are you ready for your next task?" Nook asked me while Alex was still fuming a bit, turning around to face Nook, a little frustrated from the squirrel.  
  
"What do you think?" Alex snapped back, Nook stepping back from me a bit with caution. Nook wiped a bead of sweat from his brow, wiping his hand on his apron. "I just need you to get acquainted with the townsfolk. It is important for your tasks." Nook said slowly, trying not to get Alex fired up again. Boy, he thought wrong.  
  
"Do you think I'm dumb? You don't need to talk slowly to me like that!" Alex shot back, annoyed by Nook's remark, stomping out of the store, forgetting to ask for a map. Nook watched me go, shaking his head. "Gosh, kids these days. I'm just trying to show some hospitality, and here he goes, yelling at me. Sheesh." Nook muttered, turning around, and tending to other shop needs while Alex began to realize that he needed that map. He cursed at himself for not asking for a map, so he wandered aimlessly somewhere in Acre B-3 and B-4, until a bird came by and chuckled a bit, seeing Alex walked around, still, but silently fuming.  
  
"Hello there! You must be that new person in town....Alex right caw?" The bird said to Alex (Aw never mind....I'll be in Alex's point of view instead...) as I looked at him, putting a fake smile on my face as I walked up to him. "Yeah, I just got here. Nothing much for me here yet..." I replied, as the bird noticed a slight tone of depression in my voice, chuckling a bit more.  
  
"Well, it happens to lots of people who move here for the first time caw. It takes time to get used to it. Ah! I haven't introduced myself! I'm Horum. It's nice to meet you caw!" Horum said, secretly showing off his "prized" #1 shirt by noticeably sticking out his chest. "And I can see that you're working for that overpricing-dirt bag we all call Tom Nook caw." Horum said as he pointed to my work uniform that I was wearing, making me feel a bit embarrassed.  
  
"I didn't have a place to live, so I took Nook's offer to work for him part- time in his shop. What a mistake huh?" I said while looking at the ground in embarrassment, Horum shaking his head. "Don't worry about it caw, I had to work for him too, because when I came to Valu, I didn't have a place to live either caw." Horum said, trying to make me feel better as I noticed he kept saying "caw".  
  
"How come you keep saying "caw"?" I asked Horum as he just gave a shrug. "Well, I'm not sure myself caw. Before I moved here, I wasn't saying it caw, but when I moved here, for some strange reason caw, I continuously said caw over and over in my sentences caw." Horum replied, as I had one more question to ask him.  
  
"I need a map. Could you show me where one is?" I questioned the bird as he smiled and handed me a roll of some dusty paper. "This is a spare map I hadn't used ever since I received it from Nook. You can have it, since I have no need for it now caw." Horum said as I thanked him gratefully, beginning to walk off towards the next acre. I waved a good-bye as Horum waved back, yelling, "Come visit me in Acre B-5 sometime caw!"  
  
As Horum disappeared behind a clump of trees as I walked on, I opened the dusty parchment of paper, and studied it as I blew some dust off of the map. "Let's see now...only four houses in this whole town?! This is going to be much more easier than I thought." I said with a sigh of relief as I walked through the next section of acres, saying my greetings, and sharing my experiences with the lot of them. I opened my map again, checking off the houses I went to.  
  
"Okay...I met Horus....Cherry......Ace.....Aurora......and finally Dizzy! I guess I'm done!" I said cheerfully, finally rid of my anger, as I started walking through the town back to the shop. I was passing by the Wishing Well when I noticed an old looking turtle standing around. I thought he was the mayor guy I was hearing about, so went to ask him.  
  
"Um, by any chance, are you Valua's mayor?" I asked the turtle as he turned around, studying me a bit, leaning on an old looking cane.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Hi there young feller. I am Valua's mayor, Mortimer." Mortimer said in a creaky voice, as I gritted my teeth listening to him.  
  
"Well, Mortimer," I started, "I just traveled over here to say hi." I stated simply as Mortimer just stared into space as I waved my hand frantically in front of his face. I just decided to leave him alone, so used the map to find my way towards the shop once more. I really didn't want to go back, but I knew I had to. I sighed as the Nook's shop was in sight, and I wanted to kick myself as I entered the shop, seeing Nook, impatient with me as usual.  
  
"Well, it's about time you came back! Here I am, waiting with some new tasks, and there YOU are, fooling around in the town. I don't think you care about a house." Nook stated, making me fume openly.  
  
"Well, here I am, struggling to find my way around the town, and here YOU are, waiting on your fat rump for me to do something enjoyable for a change. I didn't even have a map!" I yelled out, making Nook shake his head.  
  
"You should have been smart enough to ask." Nook said irritably, as he reached into his pocket, and handed me a leaf. I just stared at it.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, as Nook rolled his eyes, flipping the leaf over. He pointed to two small white and red buttons.  
  
"You see these? Push the white one to eject the item. Then push the red one to turn it back!" Nook swiftly explained, pushing me out the door of the shop. I kicked his shin, and ran away quickly into the next acre. That made me feel a whole lot better. There was just one problem. Nook didn't tell me what to do. I wanted to kick myself, but I flipped the leaf over, finding a note on it.  
  
To: Ace From: Tom Nook  
  
Here is the green chair you ordered earlier.  
  
"Ah, this is for Ace!" I exclaimed in relief, putting the leaf away as I took out my map. It was interesting, since my pockets were so big. Since I memorized where Ace lived (Which I usually don't), It was easy to deliver the package on time.  
  
"Hey thanks!" Ace exclaimed when I handed the "package" over to him. I smiled. At least some animals were nice. Unlike Tom Nook of course, every single animal was nice to me. Nobody was ever nice to me that way. How I despised hi-  
  
"Hey! Are you gonna answer my question?" Ace asked me, having a look of irritation on his face, finally snapping me back into reality. "Oh! Erm....sorry about that. I was...just thinking..." I replied, opening my mouth again to continue my excuse. "...thinking about something...you're nice!" I came up with, blurting it out almost instantly. Ace flushed with delight, smiling cheerfully. "You're not too bad yourself Alex!"  
  
I walked away, wiping my brow with relief as I waved back at Ace, as he grew smaller and smaller in the distance. I just didn't want to listen to that overgrown, fat squirrel any longer. I just had to do something about it. But what... 


	3. Hardships

Operation: Runaway  
  
12:53 p.m. – September 19, 2003 – Valua, Nook's Cranny  
  
I continued to formulate my plan inside of my head when I walked into the store, nearly having my concentration thrown off because he started berating me like he did before.  
  
"Late again I see. Why can't you be more swift?" He scolded, shaking a finger at me. I was fed up with this situation, so I decided not to listen to him anymore. I took my uniform off, putting on my regular clothes of course, and threw it on the ground, stamping it hard into the dirt. I then ran outside. Away from Nook. Away from my payments.  
  
Operation: Runaway  
  
Three Minutes Later - September 19, 2003 – Valua, Alex's House  
  
I entered through my doorway, slamming it shut behind me, not caring about my house at the time. My thoughts drifted away to how the jobs would help my debt lower. But I hated that squirrel, irritating me with his bossy self, always seeming to get his way. I wanted that to change. I had to have my plan ready. Something so sinister, so vile, so wicked (not that evil), but it had to drive that fat squirrel nuts. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. I got up, walking forwards to open it, only to see the person I despised most.  
  
"I know where you live..." Nook said with a nearly quiet voice. I knew his idea. He was trying to get me to come back to work.  
  
"Well, I know where you work." I shot back, smirking triumphantly, beaming openly. But Nook quickly cleared his throat and berated me as soon as I finished my sentence.  
  
"You don't have to be so lazy! I give you work and this is what I get?" He cried, holding the dusty and wrinkled work uniform in his hands. Ah, the stupid apple on the shirt...it reminded me too much of him.  
  
"You just care only about yourself!" I yelled out, wanting to kill that squirrel. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. Not yet. My hands shook a little, reaching out for the uniform like it was enchanted, but I quickly pulled back, angered. "I never get my word on things!"  
  
Nook shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said, as I rolled my eyes with irritation. "I guess I've been a bit too harsh." He muttered, handing me the uniform. I didn't want to take it yet, until I heard a full apology.  
  
"A bit TOO harsh huh?" I asked sarcastically, waiting for my answer. Nook only nodded his head, handing me the uniform. I slowly took it out of his hands, putting it over my other clothes. "Well, I guess I can give it another shot..." I said, a bit unsure. But Nook seemed to brighten up as soon I mentioned it, taking my hand and leading me back to the shop.  
  
"Great! I have much more work for you to do!" He exclaimed, pulling me inside the shop. This was going to be a long day. I later regretted it.  
  
*Moments later...*  
  
"This time, I don't want you late again. Be swift, and straight to the point. Deliver a letter to a person named Aurora about my shop. Get it? Got it? Good. Now go." Nook said, pushing me out the door, before I got a chance to say anything.  
  
"Wait! Bu-"I said, interrupted when Nook slammed his door shut on me. This was going to take time to get used to. I didn't even have any idea HOW to write my letter. What do I write about it? What do I say? I didn't even have any paper to write it on, nor an envelope to put it in. I cursed inwardly, looking through my pockets to find something to do. Suddenly, I felt something new in my pockets. I pulled it out, and it was surprisingly paper, and an envelope! I was a bit confused. This town had strange conditions.  
  
I began writing my letter (Yes, without a pencil or pen!):  
  
*Dear Aurora,  
  
Visit Nook's Cranny sometime for some rip-off deals! Nook is a big fat squirrel who's a cheapskate!*  
  
I thought for a bit, and scratched it out.  
  
*Dear Aurora,  
  
Buy at least something from Nook's Cranny!  
  
From, Alex*  
  
I looked at it, snickered, and drew a messy picture of Nook's face, and then I put an "X" through it in the bottom right hand corner. I was then satisfied, taking out my map to find where the post office was.  
  
"Acre C-1..." I said to myself, putting away the parchment and taking a little walk over to the post office. I wasn't surprised by the structure of the post office, but what amazed me was a board that had "frog" symbols that you could move and if you did, they croaked out a musical note. I fiddled around with it a bit, switching the frogs around carelessly, finally taking my mind of Nook for a while. A long while.  
  
Operation: Runaway  
  
3:21 p.m. - September 19, 2003 - Valua, Post Office  
  
I gasped in surprise, I hadn't noticed I had so much fun messing around with the frogs (I never noticed it either). I had completely forgotten about mailing the letter. I quickly thrusted open the post office door, running up to the counter and slamming the letter down in front of the office lady's face.  
  
"Mail this letter!" I exclaimed, panic written all over my face. Probably because I thought I was going to lose my "part-time" job at Tom Nook's (not that I care about that ugly squirrel...*cough*), and I needed the spare bells for my debt. The pelican looked up at me, clearing her throat.  
  
"I'll get Pete to mail this as soon as possible. ~And then the faster you can get out of here.~" The pelican said irritably, putting the letter on the shelf, and facing me again.  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you? ~Better start walking out that door.~" The pelican asked, seeming to be impatient, tapping her foot. I didn't seem to feel safe around that pelican, so I turned on my heels, walking out the door as quickly as I could. My job was important to me now. I needed those bells!  
  
Operation: Runaway  
  
3:34 p.m. - September 19, 2003 - Valua, Post Office  
  
I briskly walked into Nook's Cranny, seeing a very angry Nook.  
  
"What took you so long?" Nook asked angrily, waiting for his answer. I explained the frog dilemma. Nook didn't let me slide that easily.  
  
"You're always late! Do I have to keep telling you to be on task?!" Nook screamed in my face, also adding another comment. "Our town's theme song better be good, for tweaking with it for exactly two hours and thirty-five minutes (Wow, Nook's sure got a handle on the time...no clock...)!  
  
"You don't have to go berating me every time I come back!" I snapped back, pulling his face close to mine. "At least I'm helping you do your stinking jobs!"  
  
Nook then seemed to calm down from my last words, dusting himself off when I released him from my grip.  
  
"Well then, forget all this nonsense. I have another task for you." Nook said, taking out an axe, all wrapped up in clear wrapping, knowing that he didn't want me messing around with it.  
  
"I need you to deliver this axe to Aurora." Nook stated with a simple tone, handing it to me while I put it away in my "deep" pockets. That was simple enough for me, and I walked out the door, double-checking my map for the location of Aurora's house.  
  
*Moments later...*  
  
"Aurora!" I called out, running to and fro. I couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't in her house, and she wasn't in any other acre I had checked.  
  
"Aurora!" I called again, listening closely for her voice. But to no avail. I slumped back to where Aurora's house was, thinking that it was no use. I was beat from the search, and I still didn't want to lose my job (for the last time, I don't like the stupid squirrel!). Suddenly, I perked up, hearing Aurora's voice.  
  
"Alex! Is that you?" Aurora said, a bit muffled, but I thought it was coming from behind the house (of all places!). I walked around the house, only to find Aurora with her foot stuck in some kind of rope.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness you're here. Help me get this rope off my foot!" Aurora exclaimed, tugging at the binds. I wondered how she got her foot stuck in a rope like that, but I put those thoughts aside as I untied the knot that was twisted around the left side of her foot, looping it around in a clockwise direction, tossing the rope aside when I was done. Aurora rubbed her sore foot, glancing at the axe sticking out of my pocket.  
  
"Is that the axe I ordered earlier?" Aurora asked me, pointing the axe. I nodded my head, giving the axe to her, while she put it away in her pockets. (does everyone have deep pockets?)  
  
"You saved me a lot of trouble. I thank you." Aurora said gratefully, taking out a letter. She looked at it, and pointed to the signature at the bottom.  
  
"This letter was from you yes?" Aurora questioned me, as I nodded my head again in agreement. Aurora studied it for a bit more, shaking her head.  
  
"You must hate Tom Nook too huh?" Aurora asked me, putting the letter away as I once again nodded my head. "Don't worry. I understand. Nook can be a jerk at times."  
  
I felt a bit better that time, at least I had someone to talk to. I said my goodbyes to Aurora, walking back to Nook's Cranny, just in time for my next job. I just hoped this nightmare was going to be over soon. 


	4. HRA? Feng Shui? Freedom?

Sorry for the delay folks, it's just that I felt lazy. Oh well, here's chapter 4 for you folks!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Operation: Runaway  
  
3:53 p.m. – September 19, 2003 – Valua, Path to Nook's Cranny  
  
I walked reluctantly back towards where Nook was waiting for me. I clenched my fists, working off the previous stress I encountered around him. Stupid raccoon (Thank you superfludd for the correction). I could see that I was nearing the store, apple trees reminding me of that stupid symbol on this stupid uniform I was wearing. Stupid raccoon.  
  
I walked straight in, still thinking to myself when I bumped into him. I looked up into his face, expecting a burst of anger. But instead he looked as though he was keeping a steady composure. I was a bit shocked mind you, but I knew I still had a job to do. I cleared my throat, breaking the silence.  
  
"Nook? Anymore jobs?" I asked a bit quietly, and it seemed a bit weird he was acting so calm. Usually he would be yelling at me by now.....  
  
Nook shrugged and gazed at me silently. "Well, why don't you try posting a message on the message board about my store. Go on." Nook said, making a gesture with his hand to get me going. I stood there for a second, shocked and confused, but then I turned around and walked out of there as fast as I could, having a strange feeling around that raccoon. But I didn't let that get the better of me as I headed over to where I thought the message board was.  
  
A few acres later, I came across the message board in its usual position, right in the middle of the four houses that occupied one of the acres in town. I walked up to the message board, using the spare piece of paper placed conveniently on the slab of wood. I took out a brush I never had before, and started posting my message. Have I mentioned how much weirder this town gets?  
  
There was one problem. I didn't know what to say. So, I just wrote whatever came off the top of my head.  
  
Come over to Nook's shop!  
  
That's the only thing I could think of by far. That was pretty corny, considering how simple it was, but I didn't really care what I was doing. So I added something else in.  
  
The prices are too low!  
  
I scratched that out (I didn't know how I did that), adding something else.  
  
He's got stuff.  
  
I shook my head in disgust. I had to put something!  
  
He's got great stuff!  
  
I smirked, thinking it was simple and effective enough, posting the message on the board as soon as I was done. I then started walking back towards the Cranny, ready to face and ask the raccoon what was up with him earlier that day. I didn't notice where I was actually headed, and I soon bumped into a tree.  
  
"Beehive!!!" I yelled as the object came down from the tree, bees coming out at full force. I started running to the left, weaving through trees, hoping to lose them, but the bees kept up at their fast pace, circling around me until they closed in. I yelped in pain, rubbing the spot where I had been stung. I seethed inwardly, thinking of how stupid I was, and I started to head in the right direction.  
  
After the simple walk, I entered the Cranny, quickly spotting Nook sweeping outside his shop. I wanted to jump him, payment for what had been going on between us, but I hid behind the nearest tree I could find, having a conversation with myself.  
  
"Should I jump him or not?" I asked myself, suddenly seeing a small devil of myself appear on my right.  
  
"Jump him, you know how badly he treats you..." The devil said, suddenly clenching his fist as an angelic version of myself appeared on my left.  
  
"Don't do it Alex, he's the one who gave you a home and gave you a chance to work off your debt."  
  
I was stuck in a position to make a decision (oh goody a rhyme), and I pondered hard. Both the devil and angel whacked the side of my head, catching my attention.  
  
"Do it Alex. You know you want to." The devil muttered into my ear. The angel did the same.  
  
"Don't do it Alex, he's helped you more than anyone else so far." The angel muttered into my other ear. The opposing forces turned to face each other, starting an argument.  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"Don't do it!"  
  
That's what they were saying, leaving me with a big decision to make as they disappeared in a poof of smoke. I wanted to jump Nook, but I didn't want to jump him. Stupid raccoon. Suddenly, Nook came behind me and surprised me, touching my shoulder.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" I screamed, turning around to find Nook staring at me. "H-h-how did you know I was here?"  
  
Nook shrugged, looking over to where he was sweeping.  
  
"I was standing there, listening to your quarrel. I didn't know who you were talking to, so I decided to investigate. And what a big bump on your eye! Did you get stung by a bee or something?" Nook said, watching me regain my composure. I looked up at him, glaring.

_Durr... _I thought, looking away from Nook. One glance told me he was asking me if I was done with my job. I nodded in response. (I wondered how I knew that.)  
  
"Good. I won't be needing your services anymore." Nook muttered.  
  
"You mean.....I'm done?" I asked hopefully, as Nook nodded his head. He seemed sad. I wondered why, but I didn't care. I was free!  
  
I yipped and hollered while I walked down the path towards my house, smiling brightly as the sun gleamed off of me. I thought it was never going to be over.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Operation: Runaway  
  
4:24 p.m. – September 19, 2003 – Valua, Alex's House  
  
I entered my house, and plopped down on my bed. (Did I have a bed? Oh whoops I didn't.)  
  
_-Rewind-_  
  
I entered my house, and plopped down on my chair (yes that's right, a chair). I thought about what I was going to do with the rest of my life here in Valua. Oh wait. I forgot everything Nook told me. Stupid raccoon. I only remembered when he said I could go talk to the townsfolk, or go visit the museum, police station, and the post office, but I didn't know what else to do. So I decided to ask the townsfolk.  
  
I walked outside, spotting Ace walking right by me. I caught his attention, asking him what he did for a living here in Valua. Long story short, talk talk talk, answer answer answer. I guess this is what they said.  
  
Ace: "Get some exercise or something caw, you seem to be getting a little big."  
  
Aurora: "Did you ever visit the Able Sisters? You can make your own designs there you know."  
  
Cherry: "Stare at the flowers."  
  
Dizzy: "Sleep."  
  
Horus: (I didn't get an answer out of him.)  
  
Everything started to go downhill. I went bored for a few days.  
  
_-Fast Forward-  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Operation: Runaway  
  
8:26 a.m. – September 22, 2003 – Valua, Alex's House  
  
I had tried to take everyone's advice. But it still didn't seem to be working. I sighed openly, sulking in my exotic chair, staring at the wall in boredom. Suddenly, I heard a knock at my door. I looked up slowly, getting up from my chair to answer it. It was Nook. Stupid raccoon.  
  
"Oh ho, good to see you again Ale....woah, what happened to you?" Nook said, a little startled by my condition of depression. My eyes looked sad and droopy. I growled menacingly.  
  
"Why you little....!" I snapped at him, clenching a fist, while Nook seemed more cautious. He backed away a few inches.  
  
"Easy there Alex, I'm only here to offer you a chance to join the HRA!" He exclaimed, adding a smile that made me disgusted. I was a bit confused.  
  
"HRA?" I asked, scratching my head while Nook just chortled a bit.  
  
"Ohoho yes, the House-Rating Academy. Or at least that's what I think it is...." Nook replied, tilting his head to the side a little bit. This raccoon was weirding me out.  
  
"So, what does this academy" I added a little exaggeration with my fingers, "do?"  
  
Nook seemed to ponder a bit, tilting his head at different angles. (?)  
  
"It is an academy who will rate your house! It's not hard to understand." Nook said, breaking the silence, while I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So these guys are gonna infest my house, and inspect it, then rate it? I'm not up to that." I replied, shaking my head. "Besides," I added. "This house you gave me isn't considered a house at all."  
  
Nook thought some more. I kicked his shin to give him a jump-start.  
  
"Ow! Alright alright, if you join, you get a free upgrade to your house!" He exclaimed, while I seemed a bit more interested.  
  
"Oh really?" I said a little bit suspiciously, eyeing his expression carefully. Nook nodded, and I thought. I couldn't resist an upgrade, but I didn't know if he was lying to me or not. Before I could stop myself, I found my head nodding yes.  
  
"Good! Well....the fact is.....I lied about the upgrade." Nook said, adding a little sneer. I nearly burst out in anger, clenching my fists even tighter until my knuckles were white. Nook backed off even more, adding something else.  
  
"Well....I didn't lie completely...it's just that you're going to have to work for it." Nook said cautiously, and I let some of my anger subside, but he made me join a stupid academy who rates houses!  
  
"Anywho, bye bye!" Nook cried as he scurried off back to his shop. I was left standing there, stunned. I noticed Nook handed me a letter, and I went into my house and read it.  
  
Dear Alex,  
Thank you for joining the HRA. You will have three days to prepare your home for rating. Remember, feng shui is very important!  
  
From,  
The HRA  
  
I was in shock. Freaks were going to come and inspect my house in three days!  
  
"Argh!" I cried out in frustration, but realizing I still had another question.  
  
Feng shui? Stupid raccoon.


	5. HRA Mysteries

Operation: Runaway

12:04 a.m. - September 20, 2003 - Alex's House

I couldn't really sleep that night, since the only thing on my mind was the HRA. I was still peeved at Nook for making me sign up, but I couldn't help but laugh at my irritation. Why was I so mad? It's only a stupid academy anyway...

I was so busy thinking that I didn't notice a flash of white pass by my window. It moved around the perimeter of my house, walking up to the front door before knocking soundly.

_THUNK THUNK _came the sound, startling me out of my thinking process. Who could be at my house this late? I shrugged off my thoughts just for a tad, walking over to the door to answer it. I opened, my face as pale as the ghost himself that had stood before me.

"BOO!" It yelled, making me turn tail while running back into my house, cowering behind my exotic chair. I shook with fright, slowly looking around the corner of the chair to see if it was still there. It wasn't, but I suddenly realized I left the door ajar. I stood up to close it, when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shivered, turning around to see the same ghost. I fell down, unable to control myself.

"W-w-what d-do you w-want?" I managed to ask, staring into the cold looking eyes of the ghost that I had encountered. It merely smiled, staring back at me with a hint of apology in it's eyes.

"Hello, I am Wisp the Ghost," Wisp began. "Can you help me?"

I didn't respond, still too shocked from the scare I had gotten. Wisp's smile faded, and it was replaced with deep worry.

"I need you to help me find 4 spirits that are scattered around this town of yours. Please hurry, you must gather them by 2:00 a.m., or else I will be in trouble. I will be awaiting you here, in your house. Please. Hurry." Wisp said, while I was about to ask my question, before suddenly feeling my pocket jerk downwards. I reached into my pocket, finding a net I never had before.

"Use this to catch them..." Wisp added, before disappearing out of sight right before my eyes. I was stunned, and I put a hand to my chest, taking slow breaths to calm myself down. I stood up, trying to regain my composure, walking out the door as soon as I could. That ghost creeps me out.

I went two acres west, suddenly realizing that I did not know what form the spirits took on. I decided to look around to see if I could find a sign of the spirits that might be inhabiting the place. I took one step south, only to see a floating...swirly poop pile?! I put on a confused sick look on my face, taking out my net. I took a swipe at it, catching it easily. It disappeared. Some spirit that was, a poop looking pile, quite entertaining in a way. I moved on.

Walking into Acre E-2, I scanned the area carefully before walking into the following acre. I spotted yet another spirit floating above the water. It was too far out to catch, so I had to wait before it slowly floated back to land. I easily caught it in the net. Well, this was easier than I thought.

The next was conveniently placed right by Nook's shop himself. I took no time in catching the little runt, wanting to get away from anything that reminded me of that inferior raccoon. Ha!

The final one was placed behind my house. What?! I didn't see it earlier?

"I must be blind," I muttered before swiping at it with my net. I caught it and sighed deeply, walking right back into the house.

Wisp appeared before me, smiling once again.

"Thank you, for you have prevented my troubles. I shall offer you my services. I may weed your entire town for you, give you a new roof color, or a present you may like." Wisp said, actually bringing a smile to my face. I thought carefully, suddenly remembering about these weird clumps of grass that was scattered around the place. I didn't mind to examine them, so I decided to ask Wisp himself. It seems he could read my mind. Peh...psychics...

"Oh my, it seems you have a large number of weeds in your town! May I weed them for you?" Wisp asked, while I nodded my head, thinking that it might be bad if I didn't pull these "weeds" out of the ground.

"Your task is completed." Wisp said, smiling once more before disappearing. I sighed, realizing I was more tired than I thought. I fell to the floor, sleep overcoming me.

Operation: Runaway

12:19 p.m. - September 20, 2003 - Alex's House

I simply awoke, aching.

"Stupid flooring...I should get a carpet or something." I muttered under my breath, before trying to stand up. My sides cracked loudly, while I yelled. I raised my arms, while they were stiff and the joints were all screwed. I suddenly moved around in all directions, shaking myself out before yelling loudly with pain. I felt better right after the outburst, thinking that was all. But suddenly all the pain came back. I screamed and fell flat to the floor. I cursed loudly under my breath, before staggering up again. I ignored my pain, walking straight out that door. That raccoon had some explaining to do.

I arrived at Nook's place, struggling to get through the door. Nook was busy dusting his shop, but he stopped to take a glance at me.

"YOU WALK IN, SHOWING UP LATE, SEEMING TO BE AN OLD MAN! EXPLAIN!" Nook yelled at me, leaving me very irritated and confused once more.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" I yelled back at him, finding a chair to find comfort on. I stared up into angry eyes, glaring my own right back at him.

"YOU HAVE WORK! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN?'" Nook shot back. My pain seemed to go away. Anger kicked in.

"SERIOUSLY! YOU SAID I WAS ALREADY DONE WORKING! GOD!" I screamed at him, while he stood there dumbfounded for a while before clearing his throat.

"Oh yes, I knew that as soon as you walked in the door. I was testing you." Nook said, but it was obvious that he was lying. I stood up violently, suddenly sitting down since my pain came back again. Nook still glared at me, and by the look on his face, he was wondering why I was here. I took out the letter I had received from the HRA the day before, thrusting it at him while he picked it up and read it. He finished reading, glancing up at me with a blank look.

"Oh yes, I already know you wanted to join the HRA. Wise decision I must say." Nook said. He didn't get the point. I slapped my head.

"I meant that I wanted to talk to you about this! AND I DIDN'T 'WANT' TO JOIN THAT STUPID ACADEMY IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I yelled at him, Nook suddenly smarting back at me.

"Of course, I knew that too. Don't question my knowledge." Nook said, grinning his foolish little grin while I sighed with irritation.

"Anyway," I started, "what is this "Feng Shui" thing you told me about that other day?"

Nook of course, with his stupidity, did not know what I was talking about.

"Deng Wui? Is that a figurine of some sort?" Nook asked me. I could not help but laugh.

"HAHAHA Deng Wui, that's a good one, ohohoho!" I laughed, wiping a tear away from my eye. Nook suddenly snapped forth.

"Oh yes Feng Shui? It is the balance of nature or something, and you have to put green furniture in the south corner, and I forgot the rest." I was about to whack that raccoon senseless.

"Is that all you know?" I asked, while Nook nodded his head. "THEN WHY DO YOU NOT KNOW THE KNOWING OH SMART ONE?" I questioned him.

"I DO NOT KNOW THE KNOWING OF KNOWING THE KNOWLEDGE TO KNOW ABOUT THE KNOWING, YOU KNOW?" Nook retorted. I was struck dumbfounded. I shrugged the conversation off with a wave of my hand. I quickly left the shop, wanting to ask the fellow townspeople to find out what Feng Shui was. Sometimes that raccoon could be a real pain in my...(cough)

Well, it seemed that I was still left with questions about the HRA, and I wondered why Wisp was wandering with wishes to withstand whips of worldly troubles (Hey look, W's!). I guess I also had to figure out how to kick some sense into that stupid raccoon. Ha, I wish. Like he'll ever learn...


End file.
